


i get so high when i'm inside you

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathrooms, Belly Kink, Blood Drinking, Cardiophilia, Grinding, In Public, M/M, Vampires, oh lord jesus save my sinful soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: "four months ago they had locked themselves inside a bathroom stall and even though it would be impossible for anyone to know what they were doing inside of cubicle number x in the boys’ room by the chemistry labs, andrew had still pulled away so fast julius’ blood had gushed out onto the floor."the story of andrew & julius' infamous bathroom incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julieville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieville/gifts).



> this is sort of a sequel to my fic ["your sickening desire"]() and a prequel to julieville's fic ["darling, were you scratched or bitten?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10042628) (the fic from which the summary was quoted). it's a high-school-based vampire au of my rp group [dane gang](http://thedanegang.tumblr.com/) where vampire-andrew (based on andrew detmer from chronicle) regularly takes blood from julius ([gloomysoldier](http://gloomysoldier.tumblr.com/)), who's basically an oc based on the "white union soldier #2" character dane played in "lincoln." again, just go with it.

_drip. drip. drip._  
  
it's not blood leaking from julius' wet curls, but water.  
  
andrew was supposed to meet him out on the field today so he could steal him away into the woods for a feeding. normally he'd just show up at his house at night, but when the opportunity is available he likes taking julius' blood during gym class because the exercise elevates his heart rate and warms him rosy and ripe for bloodletting. the downside is that he can only come during overcast days like this one, when the sun is concealed by the clouds and unable to burn his skin. indeed, today would have been perfect, but when the cloudy day became a stormy day, the students were all ushered back inside to have free time in the gym instead. disappointing, really. julius didn't even get to see andrew. all he's doing now is sitting on the bleachers watching the raindrops slide off his head and plop onto the metal seat beneath him, feeling lonely and useless.   
  
_drip. drip. drip._   
  
it's not blood, but julius kind of wishes it was.  
  
inside the deep pocket of his gym shorts, julius' phone buzzes and breaks him from his thoughts. he scrambles to unlock it with slick hands and view the message on its screen.  
  
_where are you?_  
  
it's andrew. a thrill surges through julius' body and his wet fingers slip on the keys of his too-large phone as he taps out:  
  
_in the gym._  
  
a beat passes. julius watches the typing bubble pulse on his screen while biting his lips nervously. maybe there's still a chance he'll get to see him.  
  
_you said you'd be outside today._  
  
julius tugs his whole lower lip into his mouth, tucking it behind his front teeth and squeezing it through the shallow gap between them. he can already feel cold disappointment dulling the warm light of hope glowing in his chest.  
  
_they won't let us go out. it's storming._  
  
a few dreadful minutes pass as julius stares glumly down at his phone, cheek resting in his hand. then --  
  
_come to the bathroom._  
  
julius stands up immediately and hops down from the bleachers, heading for the gym doors as if caught in a trance. he manages to slip out without anyone noticing and heads toward the bathrooms by the chemistry lab: the only ones in the school with a window. if andrew has snuck into any of them, it would be these. when he pushes the door open, he's relieved to find the room empty; well, empty except for --  
  
"andrew."  
  
the vampire emerges from the last stall as soon as julius speaks his name, stepping silently into the fluorescent light that flickers every few minutes (due to the storm or faulty bulbs, julius knows not). unlike julius, he's completely dry, despite having crawled in the window moments before. his telekinesis allows him to create shields, he's told him, or something like that. julius isn't really thinking about why or how he is dry; all he can focus on is the heat of the sun rising in his own belly when he meets andrew’s eyes and sees how much he _wants_ him.  
  
the vampire hangs back by the wall with a grumpy pout on his pursed lips, not approaching julius, barely breathing for fear that one deep inhale would drag too much of his intoxicating scent into his lungs. his voice comes out weak and broken and just about as dramatic as a child on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum upon having its favorite toy taken away.  
  
"you... you promised we were going to..."  
  
"i know," it breaks julius' heart to turn him down. wringing more droplets of water from the edge of his shirt with anxious, twisting hands, he assures him: "we'll have to just do it tonight instead."  
  
andrew's brows twist together beneath his bangs, and petulantly he mutters, "but i'm --"  
  
his stomach interrupts him with a growl before the last word can leave his lips, essentially finishing his statement for him. his cheeks may have flushed, julius thinks, if he had the blood in his veins to flood them. the thought that it's him that's making andrew's insides squirm with hunger makes him feel both guilty and aroused. julius finds himself chewing on his lip again as he mumbles regretfully,  
  
"i can't go outside."  
  
andrew's stubborn frown deepens, his hands curling into fists. for a long moment he says nothing, but then he takes a determined step toward julius. when he looks up at him, julius sees his pupils are dangerously dilated with hunger and his heart does a somersault behind his ribs. andrew speaks, low and desperate.  
  
"what about -- _here."_ __  
  
"but it's -- it's not safe, is it?" as much as he'd like andrew's teeth in his neck right then and there, he knows it's not smart to bloodlet in such a public place, lest andrew's secret escape.  
  
"i -- i could be quick. i could take a little now, and more later." he says it quickly, nearly jumbling up his words as he applies his faulty logic to the situation in order to get his way. julius eyes him and his eagerly parted lips warily.   
  
"andrew..."  
  
andrew takes another step forward and his stomach groans so loudly julius worries that the kids in the classroom across the hall will hear it. thrusting both hands out in front of himself, julius pushes andrew into the nearest stall and shuts the door behind him. the backs of andrew's knees hit the toilet as he stumbles into the cramped space, bewildered but eager all the same. there isn't much room for the two boys to stand, let alone _bloodlet_ , but andrew's already burying his nose into his neck and julius lets out a helpless whimper as a shudder runs down his spine and reduces him to putty beneath his lips. they shouldn't do this. julius knows it, and if andrew were in his right mind he would, too. but in this state of blind hunger he can't do much more than drool at the moist skin of julius' neck, and against his own better judgement julius simply locks the door behind them and tosses his chin back to bare his jugular to him. a little bit of blood couldn't hurt too much, right?  
  
maybe _hurt_ was the wrong word.  
  
as soon as he's been given "permission," andrew grabs julius by the shoulders, presses him into the wall that separates this stall from the next, and wastes no time in sinking his fangs into his neck. julius has to bite his own lip just as hard to keep from screaming. it's more imperative than ever that they stay quiet -- even quieter than in julius' bedroom surrounded by sleeping brothers behind thin walls -- and though the threat of being caught strikes fear into his heart, it also causes a thrill to run through his pain-lit nerves. the only difference between this and public sex is the presence of their clothing -- and the blood gushing into his partner's eager mouth.  
  
julius quickly realizes that this isn't just going to be a little snack.  
  
the lips at julius' neck work as if they've never tasted sustenance, slipping and sliding over his damp skin in an eager frenzy. julius feels the swollen bulge of each choked gulp of blood andrew swallows as it travels down his throat, leaving julius' heart to fuel another. his stomach is still growling ravenously as he drinks and in an effort to quiet it julius flattens his hands against his shirt, pressing his fingers into his guts to feel them _writhe_ for want of him --  
  
_oh._ this is much hotter than he thought it would be.  
  
andrew wants him so bad. _needs_ him, in his mouth and in his veins, so that he can survive. the incredible reality of it hits julius once again when his spine collides with the wall, squeezes itself into him when andrew's arms wrap around his back and cradle his shoulders with a grip forceful and somehow _reverent_ at the same time. his red lips part in a silent shuddering gasp. he feels so _vitally important_ , glowing in the light of andrew's need, that it makes his knees weak. unfortunately, he only feels like this while andrew is drinking from him, and in the sluggish moments afterwards when his blood renders him drunk and heavy; otherwise the vampire is very guarded with his feelings, and it takes all kinds of teasing to get him to show even a fraction of the desire he's drenched in now. so julius takes this moment to bask in it.  
  
with andrew drinking at this fervent pace, it only takes a few minutes for julius to get lightheaded. he needs to sit down, and with no room to collapse to the floor, the toilet will have to do. sliding his hands from andrew's quieting stomach (which is gurgling instead of growling, now that it's no longer hollow) to his sides, he takes hold of his hips and pulls him along with him as he takes wobbly steps backward to reach the seat. clinging to andrew, he kicks the seat closed with a loud slam that causes julius to stiffen and andrew's eyes to shoot open in alarm, eyelashes swiping against julius' skin; but when no footsteps follow the sound they both relax again. andrew starts to pull away to allow julius to move with greater ease, but julius winds his arms around his shoulders to keep his lips glued to his skin. he's not _allowed_ to leave his neck -- for these next few minutes andrew is _his_ and only his, and he's not going to waste a single precious second of it. following julius' whims, andrew keeps suckling from his throat, stumbling blindly forward with him as he climbs backwards onto the toilet and sits himself on the tank. andrew crawls on after him, kneeling on the closed seat between julius' parted knees, inching closer and closer until their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.  
  
this position suits julius much better. without a space to separate their bodies, the heat between them buds and blossoms. andrew's stomach has distended just enough to fill the gap between julius' legs, and each breath he takes presses the stolen warmth of julius’ own blood back into him. aroused and needy, julius curls his legs around andrew's waist to pull him even closer and increase the friction between them. he realizes then that he can feel andrew's pulse throbbing against his own with the same blood, and he can't help but grind himself into his belly, hoping he won't notice how hard he is. sometimes he wishes andrew would help him out in times like these, but he knows that his lips on his neck are doing much more than a hand down his pants ever would.  
  
together they start to find a rhythm. one of andrew's hands twists in the curls at the base of julius' skull to keep his head still, while the other claws into the wall behind him to keep his own body still as julius ruts against him at a rolling, languid pace. still clinging to andrew's shoulders and biting back whines, julius times his movements to the swell of andrew's breath so that they collide at the same time. andrew is still drinking so vigorously that by the time julius begins to weaken, it hardly matters, as andrew's stomach has filled so much that julius barely has to move to meet it. he shows no signs of slowing down and julius revels in the feeling of giving himself up _completely_ as the heat in his body builds toward a climax.  
  
the door opens at exactly the wrong moment.   
  
"julius?"  
  
the intruding sound causes julius to involuntarily buck against andrew so hard he feels his hipbones connect with the edge of the vampire's ribcage. startled, andrew immediately rips his teeth out of julius' throat, and the burst of pain at his neck coincides with his culminating burst of pleasure, melding the two sensations into one torturous explosion of ecstasy and terror. andrew slams his hand over julius' mouth to muffle the cry that threatens to tear from his lungs and julius bites into the meat of his palm, drawing his own blood from the vampire's veins. even more blood splatters out of the wound that andrew left open on julius’ throat and bathes the tiles below them, strings of it still clinging to the vampire's lips as he remains frozen, deathly silent, while julius shudders violently in his grip in the aftermath of his ill-timed orgasm.  
  
"julius, are you in here?"  
  
for a moment that seems to last hours, julius is trapped in a state of complete shock, struggling to breathe behind andrew's palm, unable to stop tingling and shivering. finally he musters the strength to pull andrew's hand away from his face and gasp feebly:   
  
_"yes."_  
  
"class is almost over."  
  
__drip. drip. drip. julius clamps his hand over the aching open wound at his neck to silence the conspicuous sound of his blood splashing on the ground.

 

it's not water, but maybe they'll think it is.   
  
"b-be there in a f-few minutes."   
  
"okay."   
  
as soon as the door shuts, andrew jumps right back to julius' throat and noses his hand away, and for one dizzying moment julius believes he's about to continue drinking -- but thankfully it seems he's had his fill already, as his mouth returns only to lick the wound closed. his predatory fervor appears to have finally faded. now, when he catches a glimpse of his half-lidded gaze, julius sees in his eyes only the same hazy satisfaction that swims in his own brain. he lolls his head back against the wall as andrew's tongue drags over his throat again and again, the force of each lap knocking his skull into the plaster.   
  
once the wound is closed and julius' neck is clear of blood, andrew drops down onto the lid of the toilet, legs as shaky as julius' own after such an intense feeding. for another frightful second, julius worries andrew will separate from him. he can't bear the thought of him leaving so soon after ravaging his body so thoroughly. now julius craves the gentle aftercare, the cuddles and closeness he usually gets while he lies in bed with him after feeding him at home. but andrew assuages his fears by inching closer and collapsing forward into julius' stomach, burying his face in his soft pulse, much weaker now than his own. lost in his own relief and pervading bliss, julius draws his fingers idly through andrew's hair until he notices they are still tipped with spilt blood. instead he offers them to andrew's parted lips and he takes them easily into his mouth, first lapping his tongue sloppily over their tips and then just sucking lazily on them to draw the last drops of blood and rain from his skin, seemingly just as exhausted as julius is. they stay like that for as long as they can, before logic crawls its way into the cozy cocoon of julius' satisfied brain and reminds him that he has a class to return to.   
  
"...we're gonna have to clean this up."   
  
letting julius' fingers slip from his mouth, andrew sighs into the front of julius' shirt before pulling drowsily away to look at the mess. julius tilts his head as he watches him eye the crimson puddle on the ground.   
  
"are you gonna...?"   
  
andrew shakes his head with sudden indignance, shooting julius a look of disgust before getting up to leave the stall. he’ll lick blood from julius’ skin, but not off a public bathroom floor. julius hears the faucet running briefly before the vampire returns with some wet paper towels to mop up the mess. julius watches him crouching there for a moment before letting his eyes slip shut, taking deep breaths to soothe the dizziness in his head. the toilet seat clacks open and andrew flushes the paper towels away before closing it and taking julius's limp hand. julius opens his groggy eyes again and allows himself to be tugged off the tank and led over to the sink on unsteady legs so he can wash up. in the mirror he sees the mess he's made of himself: his untidy wet curls, disheveled clothing, skin flushed red and shining with a mixture of sweat and rainwater and blood. under the faucet he rinses off as best he can, trying to make himself look at least somewhat presentable before he rejoins his classmates. he spares a single glance down at his sticky gym shorts and decides that will be a job for the locker room. he's thankful now to the rain for giving him an excuse to return looking all wet. he's even more thankful that he has a change of clothes.

  
in the corner of the mirror julius sees andrew hanging back against the stalls, head heavy and temple pressed to the wall, half asleep and occasionally burping up the stench of blood. he doesn't seem concerned with cleaning himself up. maybe he'll let the rain drench him this time as he flies home, and do the job for him. speaking of flying home --   
  
"you've got to get out of here."   
  
andrew looks up when julius speaks, licking his lips and gulping audibly. he looks so childish and forlorn standing back there, nothing like the predator that had approached him earlier. he wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep right there on his feet.   
  
"i guess i won't be seeing you later," julius murmurs, disappointment clenching around his heart.   
  
andrew shakes his head heavily. he's gotten what he wanted. it makes julius feel awfully cold, knowing he'll spend the night alone without him while elsewhere in the world andrew will sleep deeply and soundly, warmed by _his_ blood. but he'd gotten what he wanted, too, hadn't he? for a brief moment in a crowded bathroom stall, he'd gotten to feel like the most important thing in the world.   
  
andrew trudges over to the window and unlatches it, then throws it open to let the sound of the storm raging outside enter the room. before he crawls through it to brave the elements, he turns back to julius with a blush of color backlighting his stained cheeks.   
  
"thank you," he mumbles, voice as low as the thunder. julius steps closer and stands on tiptoes to press a kiss to his jaw before he leaves.    
  
"anytime," he tells him, and despite everything, he means it.


End file.
